


Soulmates

by EllieNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Soulmates AU, Wendigo hunt, but not description, hurt reader, matching tattoos AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieNovak/pseuds/EllieNovak
Summary: Reader tries to hunt a Wendigo by herself. It wasn't a good idea. Good for her, the Winchester and Adam are there to save her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was actually for a writing challenge on Tumblr, but I decided to post it here too! It's in a matching tattos AU, when soulmates meet for the first time, guess what? Matching tattoos appear!! YayYyyY!! xD
> 
> Also it's an AU where Adam isn't dead and he's hunting with the boys.

‘’There’s way too much mosquitoes here!!’’ Your friend whined, slapping her arm in an attempt to kill it, probably succeeding because of the happy look on her face.  
‘’We’re in the middle of the woods Shorty, there’s mosquitoes everywhere.’’ You sighed as you started to raise the tent, but realized you would need your friend’s help. ‘’Can you give me a hand with that Shorty?’’  
Shorty was the nickname of your friend, because she was, well, short. Shorter than you anyway. She was the one who had come up with the nickname, so calling her that didn’t bother her.  
‘’I can try.’’ You friend shrugged as she walked towards you to help you with the tent.

You had heard about people who went missing in this wood, and as a curious hunter, you wanted to check it out. You had told your friends you would go on a camping trip, alone, but Shorty had insisted to go with you, saying that it was hella dangerous for you to go alone in the middle of the woods and that anything could happen to you. Of course it was dangerous; there was probably a Wendigo in those woods. You had an argument with your friend, because you didn’t want something to happen to her, since the hunting world wasn’t something she knew about. But she had insisted so much you had finally accepted for her to come. You had no idea how you would work the case with her around and you were hoping maybe she would spend the weekend in the tent for you to investigate.

After half an hour, you and your friend finally managed to have a reasonable tent. Contemplating your work, you couldn’t help but nod a bit.  
‘’Seems fine.’’ You told yourself.  
‘’Can we eat now?’’ Shorty asked.  
‘’ ‘Course.’’ You replied and got everything you needed to start a fire to heat the tin cans of food you had brought.  
Shorty helped you, glad she was useful. At a certain point as the food was heating up, she looked down at the tattoo on her forearm and sighed.  
‘’She wanted to come you know…’’ Shorty muttered.  
The ‘She’ your friend was talking about was her girlfriend, Nath. Well, she was more than her girlfriend: she was her soulmate. How did she know that? Well, because of her tattoo, representing an old fashioned key. When she had met Nath for the first time, it had appeared out of nowhere, and on Nath’s forearm had appeared a matching lock. And so they knew they were each other’s soul mate. It was how it worked here: when you first meet your soul mate, matching tattoos would appear on the both of your forearms. Some people would run around the world to find their other half, while others would lock themselves down until their deaths. You didn’t really care. If God’s will was for you to find your soulmate, then so be it, but otherwise? You didn’t need anyone other than yourself to be happy, so you didn’t really care.

After eating your dinner and singing sons around the campfire, you and Shorty both went into the tent and starting talking about various things, wrapped in ten blankets and hiding in your sleeping bags. Shorty fell asleep quite rapidly, right next to you. You waited a bit before going out of the tent with your bag. Rapidly putting on your coat, you took out your shotgun and your pistol. You didn’t even have the time to load them that you heard something from the forest, like a twig breaking. You froze and rapidly tried to place the ammos in the shotgun, but you didn’t have time to finish that you were thrown against a tree. You fell heavily on the ground and groaned in pain. You got back on your feet as fast as you could and arrived face to face with a Wendigo. Your heart was beating fast in your chest, and you were scanning every possible solution to get yourself out of this situation, when suddenly, the tent doors opened and Shorty got out of the tent.   
‘’(Y/N)?’’ She asked, half asleep, then saw the Wendigo and gasped.  
‘’Shorty, get back!’’ You yelled, but too late, the Wendigo had charged at her.  
Surprisingly, Shorty dodged the attack and ran to you, yelling. You stepped in front of her, trying to protect her from the Wendigo, but your weapons were too far away, and the Wendigo charged at you again. You have no idea what happened next, because all became blank.

When you woke up, you couldn’t ignore the pain and coldness that were going through your body. You had no idea how time had passed: it could have been hours, days, weeks, you weren’t sure of anything. You were hanging by your hands, that were tied above your head, your coat had been removed so that only your tank top was left. That was explaining the cold feeling on your arms. You forced yourself to keep your eyes opened, since all you had in mind was to sleep. But you knew you would die if you did so. So with a lot of difficulty, you manage to take a look around you. You couldn’t really see your surroundings, but you managed to find Shorty. She was right next to you, in the same position as you, but she wasn’t awake.  
‘’Shorty wake up…’’ You tried to say, but it got out as a faint whisper.   
You groaned a bit and made sure the Wendigo wasn’t there before trying again.  
‘’Shorty I need you to wake up.’’ You said, a bit louder this time.  
You even managed to raise your foot a bit and poke her leg with it. You waited a bit, but she didn’t move. You tried again, and this time you got a small noise from her.  
‘’Hey, hey, Shorty, that’s it, wake up.  
‘’Mmh.’’ Was the answer you got.  
‘’I’m gonna get you out of here, I promise.’’ You said, more to yourself that to her.  
She made another noise as an answer and you rapidly thought about a solution to get the two of you out of there safely. But from all the things you had learned as a hunter, you couldn’t find any way at all. You finally looked up and started praying, anything to get you and your friend out of there alive was welcomed. But not a minute had passed that the Wendigo arrived. Slowly, it walked towards your friend.  
‘’Hey, asshat! Don’t touch her. If you want to feed on one of us, take me!’’ You tried to yell at the Wendigo, though it got out less threatening that you had intended.  
But still, your message made its way to the Wendigo’s brain, and it moved in front of you. Trying to hold its monstrous gaze, you still couldn’t help the shiver running down your spine. You were terrified. You had a thought for your family and all of your other friends, and surprisingly, a small thought for your soulmate, who would have to spend the rest of their life alone because you had taken the stupid decision to hunt a Wendigo alone.   
‘’I love you Shorty…’’ You muttered to your friend, closing your eyes shut and waiting for the end.  
But out of nowhere, there was a shouting. It was a male’s voice and it was enough to distract the Wendigo, that turned around to look at the source of the voice. You opened your eyes again and saw someone, a man with green eyes, holding a fire torch in front of him, which caused the Wendigo to growl and attempt to hurt him. The next seconds went so quickly that you weren’t even sure they had even happened. The man shouted ‘Now Adam!’ and you heard the faint whistle of an arrow going through the air, and suddenly, the Wendigo started yelling with an horrible voice.The arrow had probably touched him. The man holding the torch hit him with the firing stick, a shotgun sound was heard and a second arrow flew through the air, this time hitting the monster right in the head, killing it instantly. It was silent for a few moments, the only sound that was heard was your heavy breathing.  
‘’Good job Adam.’’ A third voice said, probably the one who had shot with the shotgun  
‘’Are you hunters?’’ Was the first thing you asked.  
‘’Yeah… how do you know?’’ Fire Torch Man asked, giving the torch to Shotgun Man, rushing to your friend, who was still unconscious, and getting her out of the rope that was tying her..  
‘’Because I’m one too… Though taking a Wendigo by myself was a bad idea.’’ You replied with what looked like a small chuckle.  
‘’What about her? Is she a hunter too?’’ Shotgun man asked.  
You were going to answer when the third one, Bow and Arrow man, well, Bow and Arrow guy, since he was younger than the two others, about your age, walked into light, holding a bow. Your heart just stopped beating and your eyes locked with his. He stopped too, but only a few seconds, before walking to you and untying you, never looking away from you though.  
‘’N-No… She i-isn’t.’’ You stuttered as an answer, not looking away from the guy.  
He was just beautiful. He had mesmerizing eyes, and he gave you a small smile that couldn’t help but make you smile a bit as well.  
‘’Adam?’’ Torch Man asked, your friend in his arms. ‘’Are you okay?’’  
‘‘Hum, what?’’ Adam, the guy standing in front of you, asked, finishing to untie you.  
The sudden freedom almost made you fall on your knees, but hopefully, pretty Adam caught you before you could go any further. You just leaned in his arms like if it was the most normal thing to do and smiled a bit.   
‘’Dean, look…’’ You heard Shotgun Man say to Torch Man, apparently named Dean, gently hitting him on the arm, pointing at you.  
You frowned a bit and realized they were looking at your right upper arm. Looking away from Adam, you looked at your arm to see what was so interesting. Your eyes widen as you saw that slowly, light colors were appearing on your skin. But not just colors, it was a tattoo. You gasped a bit and looked at Adam, who was as confused as you, before looking back at your new tattoo. It was representing three arrows with really light colors, mainly green and blue. Still holding you close with one arm, Adam quickly removed half of his jacket to see his right arm, where a matching tattoo, a bow, had appeared. The two men chuckled as they started walking out of the Wendigo’s hideout.   
‘’Well, congratulation Adam.’’ Shotgun Man said.  
‘’Yeah, but you’ll have to celebrate your new discovery later, we need to take them to the hospital.’’ The one named Dean replied, walking away.   
A few seconds after, it was only you and Adam left. You felt blush on your cheek and smiled a bit. Adam chuckled slightly.  
‘’Hi, hum, I’m Adam…’’ Your soulmate said.  
‘’I’m (Y/N)…’’ You whispered back.  
‘’Well, (Y/N), when all of this is over, maybe we could get a coffee or something like that?’’  
‘’Considering the fact that we’re soulmates, I guess a coffee could be a good start…’’   
At that, Adam laughed and his laughter was the most beautiful music you had ever heard.


End file.
